Gas to liquid (GTL) processes can be used to convert gaseous hydrocarbons, such as natural gas, into higher molecular weight hydrocarbon materials, such as gasoline and/or diesel. Conventional GTL processes can convert methane rich gases into various liquid fuels through direct chemical conversion or through an intermediate syngas. There are multiple processes known in the art, such as, for example, the Fischer-Tropsch (FT) process and the Mobil “methanol to gasoline” (MTG) process. The Fischer-Tropsch process encompasses the partial oxidation or reforming of methane to carbon dioxide, carbon monoxide, hydrogen, and water. The water gas shift reaction can be used to control or adjust the ratio of carbon monoxide to hydrogen in the system. In the Mobil process, methane is converted to syngas, which is subsequently converted to methanol and then polymerized to produce various alkanes and other hydrocarbon liquids.
In conventional gas to liquid processes, carbon dioxide is either vented to the atmosphere or captured and subsequently sequestered, for example, in subterranean formations. Venting carbon dioxide to the atmosphere can create environmental concerns, and the capture and sequestration of carbon dioxide can be expensive. Accordingly, there is a need to address process design issues in traditional gas to liquids processes. These needs and other needs are satisfied by the compositions and methods of the present disclosure.